tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Free Spare Band Incident
Free Spare Band Incident is a type of video that was shown on The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal. It was mentioned once in The Moment Spirit and Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition. Plot On December 20, 2018, Free Spare started to perform on stage in Detroit, Michigan, with Dylan Baldwin as guitarist, Lucy Hendrick as bassist, Adam Albert as vocalist, and Owen Peters as drummer. As it started it, Lucy starts shouting the "F" word on stage, as he guitar straps were loose from her bass. Then, she starts hitting Dylan on the head, causing him to collapse on the floor. The crowd of people gasp. Due to their safety, Owen and Adam were smart enough just to leave. From that happening, Ty Pennington starts throwing up, due to watching violence. This makes Krista Ulrich to plan on not having boy guitarist and girl bassist to be the type to her Band Tour Security invention. The security guards came and removes Lucy from the stage, right after Dylan starts passing away unexpectedly. That means they stopped her from hurting people. She starts threatening Yuichi Asami, which one, Tsukiko Uchida, panics and has a fear or anger. Some of the others, such as Tim Tsukuda, Alexia Upton, Riley Tomnumber, Charlene Henry, Lop Carol, Sid Winter, Kendra Blood, Flint McCollough, Sam Mysterina, Keiko Hamada, Caleb Jones, Lilith Jones, Leigh-Anne Lexington, Tammi Allen, Tomiko Kai, and Yuri Moto were also one of the witnesses to the incident. Later, the doctors came in to check on Dylan. Every single time they ask him about his name, he doesn't answer at all. Then, one checks on him, but realizing his heart's not pumping up anymore, meaning Dylan is dead. They have to bring a blue covering that would cover his dead body. After that, the police arrested Lucy for killing Dylan on stage. Then, Lucy becomes a suspect. On December 21, 2018, Free Spare members went to the court, with having Adam and Owen being plaintiffs, and Lucy being the defendant. Lucy feels guilty, as Adam and Owen were intelligent enough. Then, they ended up putting Lucy into prison for thirty years. After she goes to prison, Lucy is expelled from Free Spare, which means she'll never return back to the band after being released from prison. On December 22, 2018, the visitation of Dylan was being held at the chamber in Macomb, Michigan. On December 23, 2018, Dylan's funeral was being held at the funeral home in Macomb, Michigan as well. Trivia * Ty Pennington throws up when watching violence. He also does this when watching Arnold Wesley's video before riding Millennium Force in The Moment Spirit. * This incident, however, caused Krista Ulrich to make a band type wherever female is the bassist, and male is the guitarist, being eliminated for the Moment Spirit gig to her Band Tour Security machine. ** Also, she also makes the band type wherever female is the bassist, and both males being the guitarists, eliminated for the gig, due to Reeves Strong, the Moment Spirit's nemesis. * This is one of the unexpected event when a musician was threatening Tsukiko Uchida's idol. * The incident was happened on December 20, 2018. Category:Part of Franchise